Enough
by YamiTenshi223
Summary: Enough is Enough for Brunhilde


_Magi: This story is highly depressing (to me) I don't own Yugioh_

 _ **Enough!**_

" **What is wrong with you why are so mean." "It's not my fault I got a weak hikari." "I'm not weak at least I have a heart." "Why you little.." Brunhilde was watching with fear. Her brothers have been arguing for at least a month now and it wasn't sibling rivalry. "Why were you ever my friend." "Why were you ever my hikari." "I'm going out." They didn't even pay attention like always. She's been mugged twice and beating up. Lucky goddess heal with immense speed and she has backup stashes. /Maybe the gang is at the park./**

At the Park

" **Come on Tristan I bet I can beat you at duel monsters." "You can't even beat Tea." Joey,Tristan,Tea,Kaiba,and Mokuba were at the park talking. "Tea." They turned and saw a scared version of Brunilde running up to them. "Oh Hi Brunhilde what's wrong." "Everything ever since last month Yugi and Yami have been fighting and I'm scared." "Whoa Yug and Yam fighting that has never happened." "I know that so can I stay at one of your places." "But Brunhilde wouldn't they miss you." "I've been mugged and beaten up and they haven't noticed." "But you look fine." "I heal a little faster like at least 13 hours and I'm healed." "Oh." "I also have a lot of money more than Yugi because Mokuba loses bets a whole lot." "Really Mokuba." "Whenever I win she has do what I saw for a week." "You can stay with me." "Thanks Tea." "Don't you need clothes and stuff?" "I know how to get back in the game shop without anyone knowing." "Alright I'll be waiting here at 6." "Okay see you soon."**

Back at home

" **Let's I got everything don't I." "Come on you know the reason why I live here." "Yeah Brunhilde felt sorry for you and created another bedroom." "No besides she feels sorry for everyone just like you weak and pathetic." No response. "Where is she anyway." "Who cares she probably in her room." "I wish you were never in my life." "I might just kill Brunhilde for that." "Go ahead." Brunhilde ran to the window and climbed out. "What happened to my family?"**

Tea's house

" **Yami threatened to kill you and Yugi didn't care?!" "Please don't let them kill me." She hugged her. "I won't let anyone hurt you know get some sleep."**

Back at Home

" **Brunhilde can you come down." "Yeah and come tell Yami that you love me more." Nothing. "Is she sleeping?" "No idiot it's only 7 and it's saturday." Yugi ran upstairs and came back down. "She's not in her room." Yami's looked worried. "Then where is she." Yugi looked at him. "I don't know."**

The next day

" **So do any of you know where she is." Joey glared the two. "Yeah we know." "Oh thank ra.." "But we're not telling ya." Yami growled as he activated his shadow magic. "Why not." "Because she told us to." He calmed down. Tea got up. "She wanted me to give this to you." She handed them an orb. "She says to activate it you both need to hold it." For once the boys just held it and didn't argue. The orb lit up. "This...This is a memory and there's many." At first it was blue and it showed Brunhilde crying alone at the swings. Then it showed Yugi and Yami coming over. They hugged her. It then changed to yellow as Yugi got up and stood up and stood behind Brunhilde he pushed off. Brunhilde started pumping her legs with happiness. Yami stood at the sidelines smiling with joy. Then the memory disappeared. Yami and Yugi looked confused. "I'll take that." "Hey!" "Come on guys will let them figure it out." They left. "What does it mean." "Well it's your fault Yugi." "Yami…" "What." "Why are we arguing." For once the ex pharaoh was stumped. "I don't remember." "I know why she's waiting." "For what?" "Us she's waiting for us." "Waiting?" "Is her part of the link open." "Yes it's open and she's close by." "Let's go."**

At Tea's house

" **Fine you can see her." "Thank you." "Brunhilde can you come down." "Yeah Tea I'm coming." /Maybe it's Mokuba./ She ran downstairs and saw Yugi and Yami. She backed away in fear and anger. "Why are you guys here shouldn't you be arguing." "We need you and know for a fact that you need us." "Oh so you just know care after I been beat up and mugged." "Look the feud is over can you please come home." Brunhilde looked at them. "No you gotta remember I can see through you two so I'm not coming home till it's fully clear." She ran back upstairs. "Get out."**

Brunhilde's room.

" **Where are you ah here you are." She pulled out Dark Magician girl the card from Yugi and Yami's deck. "Dark Magician Girl I summon you." A bright pink light glowed as Magi appeared. "Hello Nil." "Magi I need guidence….. Yugi….. and …...Yami …." She passed out. Magi gasped. "Don't worry I'll take you to Misty she'll heal."**

The Card Mansion (Read the story "To the Shadow Realm")

" **She just fainted." "Yes can you heal her." "I'll see what I can do." Misty started chanting and Brunhilde woke up. "Ugh Magi where the heck am I." "Card Mansion." "I knew this was going to happen I thought I could stay." She started crying. "I'm going to die, I'm going to die." "You're not going to die I promise." "No Yugi doesn't love me so I'm gonna die." "I'll confront them personally."**

At home

 **A bright pink light appeared and Magi was in the boys room. They woke up and saw her. "Dark Magician Girl." "She's dieing because of you." "Who?" "Brunhilde." "What?!" They shot up. "Can she be revived" "Not by us by you end this war." With that she left. They looked at each other. "We screwed up big time Yami." "I agree Yugi look I'm sorry everything I said was a lie." "What about killing Brunhilde." "I've tried didn't work." Yugi got up went to Yami's bed and punched him in the arm. "Ow It was a joke." "Some joke." "I miss her." "So do I." Yugi shot up. "Can you take us to the shadow realm?" "I don't know remember Brunhilde sent us the shadow realm that time." "So can you." Yami sighed. "Pass me the puzzle." Yami concentrated and in a blink of an eye they were in front of the Mansion. Yugi knocked on the door. Brunhilde was feeling better and went to the door. She opened it and saw the two. "Seriously you two are persistent." "Uh you just realizing this." "Touche ,come in I'm better now." "You are." "Yeah." She turned to them. "As soon as you apologized to each other I felt something I haven't felt in forever: Love. I felt you loved me again and with that I still alive." "I thought you had to feed off of happy memories to stay alive." "I said I had to feed off of happy memories to eat when my energy is low." Yugi had tears as he rushed to her. "I missed you." Brunhilde returned it and stuck her hand to Yami who happily accept it. A family was born once more**

Two weeks later

" **Yugi the cakes done." Yugi came in the kitchen running with excitement. "How does it look." "Don't care I just want to eat it." Brunhilde shook her head. Yami came in. "Everyone's waiting." She smiled. "Let me carry it." They followed. "Theres the birthday girl." "Hey guys how are you." "Starving now let's eat." "Joey control yourself you're lucky enough that I keep my powers dormait most of the time." "Point." She sat the cake down. "Let it cool Joey then we can eat it." She smiled warmly. It's hard to believe just two weeks ago she was almost dead. Yugi and Yami walked in with plates and forks. "Here you go now can we cut it." "Yugi you're worst than Joey I swear but alright." "I'll get the knife." Yami walked out. Bakura stood up and walked to the cake. "Bakura I swear if you touch this cake I will go psycho on your sorry behind." He walked back. "Geez you are so the pharaohs sister." "Unlike him I can kill you with a snap of a finger." Malik and Marik were there clapping. "God job Nil you're well on your way to overtake the pharaoh." "I'm a goddess I already overtake him." "Forgot." "Got the knife." "Thanks now help me cut it so I'm not bleeding all over it." "Alright." They cut the cake and passed it out. Yugi,Brunhilde,and Yami were sitting on the couch. "I missed you." "So did we."**


End file.
